Christmas in the air
by IvyMasonCullen
Summary: Mega-Star Edward Cullen realises his decision to leave his shopping until the week before Christmas wasn't his best idea, that is until he rescues an angel from hitting the pavement. Canon couples ExB Lots of Christmas fluff Songfic Scouting for girls – Christmas in the Air (Tonight) Rated T just to be safe! All human


**Hi everybody! This is my first fic so I hope you like it** **Please leave a review, constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames! This is based on the Scouting for Girls song Christmas in the Air (tonight) I first heard it today and immediately imagined Bella and Edward and had to write it down.**

 **I don't have a Beta so sorry for any errors that you come across!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **All songs and characters belong to their respective owners however the story line is mine!**

 **Hope you enjoy, Keep Reading &Merry (Early) Christmas **

\- CITA-CITA- CITA-CITA- CITA-CITA- CITA-CITA- CITA-CITA- CITA-CITA-

It was my fault that I was rushing around exactly a week before Christmas. One being I was stupid. Who left their Christmas shopping until this late? Me, apparently.

The shops and streets were crowded, people who were obviously as stupid as me rushing around grabbing franticly and desperately. I was mentally checking all the things in my bags when a warm body crashed into me, I automatically placed my hands around it as a small huff of breath escaped and they started to fall backwards.

I looked down and my words escaped me, I had captured an angel. Her long brown hair cascaded over her shoulders and her eyes were dark chocolate; she blinked, her long eyelashes cast shadows upon her cheeks.

Her warm breath washed over me as she opened her mouth and stepped back, realising we were still caught in what to anybody walking past on the street would think was an embrace. It was as she stepped back that her eyes went wide and I knew then that she recognised me, however I was grateful when she didn't go fan girl on me and start to jump up and down, squealing and asking for a picture.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy are you ok? Did I hurt you?" She rushed out all in one breath her voice tinkling like bells, I was already thinking about the songs I could make with her voice in mind.

It was when she grimaced and her face flushed red that I realised I was still staring at her,

"Oh no, no. It was my fault I was just stood in the middle of the pavement, are you ok?"

She giggled "Yes, I'm fine. I was caught before any damage was done"

I chuckled "I'm Edward Cullen"

"Erm yeah" She coughed as if stuttering "Yes, I mean I'm Bella Swan"

"Would you like to get a hot chocolate Bella Swan?" I flashed my crooked smile, girls seem to be unable to resist me when I used my powers of persuasion.

"Me? Are you sure?" she stopped and took a breath "You didn't hurt me Edward, I walked into you. No harm done, Have a Merry Christmas"

She then turned around and proceeded to walk away she was a couple of metres away when I realised that I was just stood there letting her get away from me.

"Bella, Bella! Please, wait!" I lightly grasped her elbow and she spun around "Yes, I mean you. You're beautiful."

And then I was kissing her, I don't know how it happened or who had leaned in and started it. But I knew I had been waiting my whole life for this. The crowded street disappeared and all that mattered was her cold lips granted me access to her mouth and her warm tongue met mine, when at last we ran out of air she stepped back. The biggest grin on her face which seemed to warm my insides, her eyes alight.

"So how about that hot chocolate, Angel?"

"Yeah, I mean Yes"

\- CITA-CITA- CITA-CITA- CITA-CITA- CITA-CITA- CITA-CITA- CITA-CITA-

I don't know how we had managed it or how all of our families had agreed but we were all gathered at the pub that Bella's mother and father bought when her father was shot and had to retire from his career as a police officer, which was aptly named The Swan.

For the past week we had been using as a place to get to know each other's friends and family. We had arranged for everybody to gather together for the first time for a Christmas eve dinner, everybody had brought something and we now had a feast which was placed onto the tables that gad been pushed together at the far side of the old style English pub which had been closed for Christmas eve and would open again on boxing day.

Our families were chatting happily, getting to know one another and I squeezed my girl tighter to me; kissing her forehead. She stopped what she was saying and smiled lovingly back at me and I couldn't ever remember being as happy as I had been this past week.

I looked over at my adopted brothers and Band mates Emmett McCarty and Jasper Hale who were happily listening to their girls (Rosalie and Alice) raving on about god knows what probably trying to convince my girl to go shopping. Which she had not yet moved on her opinion of yet.

I caught their eye and indicated with my head to the small stage which was slightly risen up on the ground and housed our instruments that we had brought over specifically for tonight, they nodded and stood up. Heading for their places, and instruments on the stage.

"Angel, I have something for you"

She huffed "Edward, I told you I didn't want anything. I don't need you to buy something for me"

I grinned and kissed her nose "You'll like this I promise, well I hope you do. I didn't spend a penny."

She was confused then and I kissed her again on the mouth this time and turned her so she was looking at the stage, confusion on her delicate features.

As I stood up straight, everybody had stopped talking and seemed to be waiting for whatever we had planned to happen.

I walked towards the stage and sat on the small stool that had been place there, my favourite acoustic guitar in my hands.

"This is for my Angel" Even from my perch on the stage I could see her face turn brilliantly red. She loved it when I sang for her, not that I had yet written her anything specifically so I hoped that she would like this.

I nodded my head and proceeded to count us in. The way we had done since back when we were playing in my parent's garage and still did now that we were selling out the stadiums worldwide.

 _Your smile warms me like central heating,  
Hot chocolate on a frosty evening,  
Warm breath cold lips that I've been waiting for,  
All my life to kiss._

People pass by but we don't notice,  
I try, yeah I try but I'm just hopeless,  
Hopelessly in love with, the girl here by my side,  
On a cold dark Christmas night.

There's a little bit of Christmas in the air  
There's a little bit of Christmas in the air  
There's a little bit of Christmas in the air  
And it feels so nice, loving you for the first time.

The shops open late and the school band sings a song,  
A crowd gathers as the scout group marches on,  
We'll meet our friends they're drinking in the Swan,  
I don't know where the times gone.

The High Street's closed to all traffic,  
We walk in the road and it feels like magic,  
When I hold you close nothings ever felt so right,  
On a cold dark Christmas night.

There's a little bit of Christmas in the air  
There's a little bit of Christmas in the air  
There's a little bit of Christmas in the air  
And it feels so nice,  
There's a little bit of Christmas in the air  
There's a little bit of Christmas in the air  
There's a little bit of Christmas in the air  
And it feels so right,  
Loving you so hard tonight,  
Kiss you under Christmas lights,  
It was the best night of my life,  
Loving you for the first time.

So fall,  
Won't you Fall on me?  
Cause I'll be here,  
With whatever you need  
And I know it might sound stupid  
But nothing felt so right  
As loving you, on that cold dark Christmas night.

 _There's a little bit of Christmas in the air  
There's a little bit of Christmas in the air  
There's a little bit of Christmas in the air  
And it feels so nice,  
There's a little bit of Christmas in the air  
There's a little bit of Christmas in the air  
There's a little bit of Christmas in the air  
And it feels so right,  
Loving you so hard tonight,  
Kiss you under Christmas lights,  
It was the best night of my life,  
Loving you for the first time._

I placed my guitar down and looked up to the clapping and happy chatter of our family and friends and suddenly a warm body straddling me, her arms wrapped tightly round my neck and peppering kisses all over my face.

She placed her hands on my cheeks,

"I love you Edward Cullen. That was the best gift anyone has ever given me"

A tear rolled down her soft cheek and I kissed it away, the salty taste lingering on my lips.

"I love you Bella Swan."

It was then that I knew, with the wolf whistling of Emmett behind us and the sighs and squeals of Rosalie and Alice. Our Fathers raising their beers to each other and our mothers hugging and crying that I would marry my angel one day.


End file.
